Opposites Attract
by Marx810
Summary: Set 10 years after Breaking Dawn. After a particularly intense argument, Bella and Rosalie come upon a realization that will have a rippling effect throughout the family. Rated M for Femslash/Uri and Lemons.
1. Kiss & Make Up

(A/N: This story's going to be a first for me in a couple of ways. One, because it's my first to involve girl/girl, and two because it's my first lemon/actual story. Don't know how this will change as I write it. Might be more lemon, might be more story. All how it works out in my head. I'd say this happens about…10 years after the end of Breaking Dawn. And I'd also say this happens in the same reality as my previous story, "All the way to La Push". Possibly "Mike's Chance" as well. Depends on how my ideas work out. Anyway, on with the show!)

"Enough!" Bella exclaimed. She had a fairly good temper even with being a vampire and you'd think that you'd get used to Rosalie but that girl was getting on her last nerve.

"Oh please." Rosalie stated, rolling her eyes. "You're the one who came in here, don't get mad at me because of what you hear me say."

"I did try to come up here and talk about the situation normally. But you never seem to understand anything unless it's in Bitch-ese! I only asked you to just try…just TRY to not be a total fucking bitch. Especially to Nessie since she, for God knows what reason, actually still likes you." Bella growled.

Rosalie actually got off the bed that she and Emmett were sitting on and got into Bella's face. "Oh I'm the bitch? Me? Get over yourself! The only reason you're even a part of this family is because of your fucking shield! If Edward could actually read your mind like he can everyone else's he wouldn't have given you the time of day! Or did you think it was a coincidence that he 'fell' for the only girl whose mind he couldn't get into?"

A growl escaped from Bella's lips, but then she seemed to be calming herself down. "You know what? You could be right… Though…at least people like me. Everyone here only tolerates you because of Emmett. And he only tolerates you because you're a good fuck."

Rosalie's following growl wasn't quite so subtle…or well controlled for that matter. "At least I didn't have to practically beg him to fuck me." Rosalie did her 'Bella' impression…which was basically raising her voice a few octaves and prancing around like an idiot. "Oh please Edward! I'm begging you! Please have sex with me! Please? Please? Pretty please? I'll marry you if you do!"

The loud crack that followed was inevitable and actually caused Emmett to stop being a spectator and get in between the two. Rosalie rubbed her jaw as Bella growled back. "That's just because he wanted to wait until I got turned you bitch. He didn't want to fuck you at all. If you hadn't lucked across Emmett, no one would have wanted you!"

"Ladies. Ladies. No need for this to get personal." Emmett said, trying to push them apart.

Rosalie shoved Emmett out of the way. "Now you look here, you stuck up little-!"

"You're calling me stuck up? Ha!" Bella exclaimed. "You've always had an issue with me. First, it was because I was endangering the family. Then, because Edward liked me better than you. Then, because I wanted to be a vampire and wouldn't have a baby. And now that all of that's sorted, you're still being a total bitch! Maybe you **are** jealous!"

Rosalie blanked for a very short moment. So short in fact, a human wouldn't have caught it. "You think…that I'm…jealous…of you?"

Bella shrugged. "I'm not the one who said it. Just something I've heard around. That you feel threatened by me. You're not clearly the most beautiful anymore." While Bella didn't actually believe this for a second, she had actually heard the others wondering if that was the reason Rosalie had gone back to her previous treatment of Bella once Nessie was grown up and no longer a distraction. Bella might not have believed it…but it did get the desired reaction from the horror sketched on Rosalie's face.

"Maybe you're right, Bella…why don't you get closer so I can have a better look?" Rosalie growled through her clenched teeth.

Faster than even a blur, Bella was nose to nose to Rosalie's face. "Close enough? What are you going to do? We both know you won't hurt me. Everyone here actually likes m-"

Bella wasn't able to stop the attack. Though it wasn't exactly conventional. Sure, Rosalie has grabbed her face, but instead of actually inflicting pain, she had pulled Bella's face closer to hers and was currently kissing her. The kiss wasn't very long before Rosalie pushed Bella away. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Rosalie roared.

Bella was thoroughly confused in more ways than one before she could answer. "Me? You…you're the one who-"

"And you kissed me back! Freak…" Rosalie grumbled.

"I did not!" Bella exclaimed.

"Uh…as an impartial third party who was paying extremely close attention. You totally kissed her back." Emmett said, still on the floor with a huge smile on his face.

"Told you." Rosalie stated, victoriously crossing her arms.

Bella suddenly became flustered, it was obvious if she could blush she'd be beet red at the moment. "That's not the point. You kissed me!" Bella then thought more intently about it. "Actually…that would explain a lot…unless you were doing it to annoy me…"

Rosalie sighed, looking unusually vulnerable. "…I'd probably have gone the 'to annoy you' route if you hadn't kissed me back…"

"I didn't kiss you back!" Bella yelled.

"Yes you did." Rosalie and Emmett said simultaneously.

"I was kinda there…" Rosalie said, coyly.

Bella now seemed to be getting angry. "I don't care what you two said, I didn't-" Once again, Bella's words were cut off as Rosalie kissed her. This time, Rosalie was embracing her along with the kiss. Rosalie didn't seem as eager to end it this time and to Bella's surprise, she wasn't ending it either.

"It's times like these that I wish that I could actually eat popcorn." Emmett commented as he watched intently.

"Shut up, Emmett." Rosalie and Bella said at the same time, ending the kiss.

"Guess you weren't kissing me back that time either, huh?" Rosalie teased.

"You shut up too." Bella murmured. "Bi-polar, much?"

Rosalie shrugged. "I'm a complicated person."

Bella rolled her eyes as she started to leave.

"Bella wait!" Rosalie called.

"What?" Bella asked, slowly turning back.

"Um…Edward…doesn't have to know about this…right?"

Bella's face went blank, before she recovered herself. "You do your part and I'll do mine." In the previous years, Bella had learned how to use her shield to block out specific thoughts or specific trains of thought. Originally, Edward could see the gaps, but Bella had been practicing to the extent that even he couldn't tell anymore.

"Oh, and Bella?" Rosalie called as Bella started to leave again.

"What?" Bella's voice was significantly more irritated this time.

"I'll…try to be nicer to Nessie."

Bella blinked a few times before giving Rosalie a confused look. "Maybe I should kiss you more often…"

"I'd be all for that." Emmett chimed in, noting the looks he got from both girls before adding, "Shutting up now…


	2. Going Cold Rosalie

It had been some time since Bella and Rosalie's…moment, and to everyone else, nothing was particularly different. The only noticeable thing was that Rosalie wasn't being quite as cold to Bella and Nessie as usual. Though they still weren't interacting with each other, when they were forced to they were very civil towards one another.

Rosalie had a lot of practice in keeping things away from Edward, but even she slipped sometimes. Emmett on the other hand didn't care. He was always the kind of person who wore his thoughts on his sleeve and if he said something it was rarely filtered. But in this case he was obliging the two vamp girls and not mentioning anything and much to his irritation, not being able to make jokes about it. Bella's shield did the rest, in filtering out anything that might have pertained to that night. No one was the wiser, and no one even acknowledged it until as the hunting rotation went, Bella and Rosalie found themselves alone in the woods.

"So…you've been avoiding me…" Rosalie pointed out.

This time it was Bella giving Rosalie the cold front. "Yeah, I have been. So?"

Rosalie paused before sighing. "Look…I'm sorry about the whole kissing thing. I shouldn't have done it."

Bella seemed to snap at the very mention of their 'moment'. "Yeah? Yeah, you should be sorry!" With that, Bella began to storm off.

"I-…I'm confused. I…don't get why you're so angry at me. I have…pretty good hearing and you and Edward seem to be…quite…content with yourselves. Especially, lately." Rosalie murmured.

This caused Bella to come storming back. "Content? Did you say content? That's the…f…rickin' problem!"

'Frickin'? Hm, Bella obviously wasn't completely angry yet, she was still censoring herself. Rose might not be able to find out what was wrong until the true anger got out. But the way things were going all she had to do was keep talking about it. "What's wrong with being content?" She asked.

"Me and Edward were never 'content'! We're elated! We're ecstatic! Unbelievably happy! Motherfucking fairy tale happy, all Jimminy fucking Cricket!"

Theeeeere it was. "And…you're not now…and it's my fault?" Rose could practically feel the wave coming immediately after that question left her lips.

"YES! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! Everything was perfect until you had to go and fuck it all up!" Bella roared.

Rosalie did her best not to smile. Fact was Bella was so used to not getting angry that ever since she became a vampire, whenever she did get angry, she dropped more F-bombs than Scarface. It was…cute… "Bella…I only kissed you. Once…okay, twice but still…"

"And now I can't get it out of my mind! Every time Edward's holding me, I'm thinking of you! Every time we're intimate, I'm thinking of you! Every time we just stare at each other…I find it kinda weird… I never used to find it kinda weird! What the fuck did you do to me!" Bella shrieked.

Rosalie edged closer. "Bella, calm down." Bella had already gotten the problem off of her chest. Any further yelling and there was more of a chance that ears would hear that really wouldn't like what they were hearing. "It's okay. I've found myself thinking of you from time to time when me and Emmett are…intimate." She said with a coy smile.

"TIME TO TIME?" Bella roared. "It's not even remotely the same! You don't understand-"

"No **you** don't understand because you've never been fucked by Emmett. Trust me. Coherent thought is very difficult when he starts really…getting into it. The fact that I'm able to think about anything, especially you…"

Bella took a deep breath and tried to follow Rosalie's advice and calm down. "It's…all wrong…" She grumbled.

Rosalie simply smiled and reassuringly patted Bella on the back. "Sweety, you're making a bigger deal out of this than there is. How about we just have sex?" She offered.

Bella's face blanked, before turning to Rosalie. There was an awkward pause and then Bella started to walk away again.

"Bella! Where are you going?" Rosalie asked, wondering if she'd actually crossed the line that time.

"I'm looking for a tree. A really big one." Bella answered, calmly.

Rosalie cocked her head to the side. "…Why are you looking for a tree?"

"Because I'm going to hit you with it. In the face. Repeatedly."

Rosalie tried, but she just couldn't hide her laughter. Especially since Bella was seriously looking for a tree. "Bella, listen. Edward's the only guy you've ever been with, right? And Jacob was close but no cigar. I'm the first girl you've ever been attracted to. So naturally you're curious."

Meanwhile Bella had apparently found a suitable tree and was looking up and slightly shaking it. "Come on, little squirrel. Out of the tree. Bella needs it."

"I'm serious, Bella. I'm the unknown. As soon as you…'know' me then you'll get it out of your system, realize it was just curiosity, and go back to staring at Edward for hours on end. Let's be honest. You're completely obsessed with that boy."

Bella was now repeatedly looking at Rosalie and then to the squirrelless tree.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?" Rosalie asked, cautiously getting closer. True, a tree wouldn't really hurt her, but…having bark in your teeth isn't very sexy.

Bella let out a defeated sigh. "I…guess…"

Rosalie chuckled as she got closer still. "So…you're not going to hit me with a tree?"

"I'm still debating…" Bella grumbled.

By now, Rosalie was practically pressed against Bella. "I could find a much better use for this tree…until we tip it over." She said with a grin, pressing her lips against Bella's once more. It was just as she remembered, the concentrated floral smell overtook her. Before Emmett had been watching, they were inside the Cullen house, she wasn't completely sure it was what Bella wanted, but now…now she could let loose.

Bella was under the same intoxication. Rosalie's lips, her cheeks, her neck, Bella found she desperately wanted to taste all of her. But to her surprise, Rosalie ended up holding her wrists before Bella could touch her.

"Easy..." Rosalie said with a little giggle.

Bella growled back, more sensual than threatening. "I thought the whole point of this was to let go."

"It is…but…if we just rip off each other's clothes, we'll have to run home naked. Buttons are your friend, Bella." Rosalie replied with a grin.

"Then hurry up." Bella growled, pulling off Rosalie's top. Before Bella could reap the benefits, Rosalie was working on her top. "What?" Bella wondered as she heard Rosalie snicker a bit.

"Sorry, just haven't worn a bra myself in ages unless it was for…naughty purposes. Emmett couldn't undo them so he just ended up ripping them all up. I just didn't bother after while." Rosalie made complete use of her speed as she not only undid Bella's bra, but was kissing her down her collarbone in between the words of her sentence. There was no need for talking after this point as Rosalie continued her kisses over Bella's breasts, as Bella undid her own pants before she found herself distracted as Rosalie reached her nipples.

Rosalie grinned as she heard Bella's moan as her tongue teased the tip. Rosalie's other hand was gently massaging Bella's other breast. She began to suck the Bella's nipple even harder as he hand began to wander down Bella's belly, over her waist and got to it's final destination, ever so softly teasing the spot on Bella's panties that was gradually getting wetter.

Bella was clutching onto Rosalie's hair as she moaned louder. "Stop teasing me…" Bella finally wailed. She didn't want Rosalie's fingers outside of her panties, she wanted them inside of her. Bella found herself very pleased as Rose obliged. Being slightly hypocritical, Rosalie just ripped off Bella's panties and began to massage her middle finger up and down Bella's pussy, circling every time that she reached her clit. Bella made her desires known as she removed one of her hands from Rosalie's head and grabbed Rose's wrist to make sure her hand stayed in that…general area.

It was the most delicious kind of torture. Bella felt herself getting close so many times but she just never seemed to get over the edge until Rosalie actually stuck her fingers into Bella's pussy, circling her clit with her thumb. This, along with her continued sucking of Bella's nipple seemed to finally be doing the job as Bella's legs began to tremble. A moan of anticipation left Rosalie's lips as she kept her pace, sending Bella into an orgasm that made her tip over the tree, Rosalie's grip the only thing that kept Bella from falling herself. "Clumsy girl." Rosalie teased in Bella's ear.

"Oh shut up." Bella grumbled, still trembling.

"Don't worry. I can use my tongue in a much more…productive way." Rosalie suggested with a grin.

Bella got that look on her face that let Rosalie know she'd be blushing if she could. "…Shouldn't I be doing you now, though?" Bella muttered.

Rosalie's grin got even wider. "I won't complain." She said, taking off her pants and pulling Bella closer into another kiss. That was when she noticed Bella's embarrassed expression. "You sure you want to?"

Bella's eyes went wide. "I do…I just…don't know what I'm doing…" Bella said, almost inaudibly.

"Bella…have you ever actually overheard me and Emmett?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah…"

"Do you think I have even the slightest problem telling you what to do?" Rosalie asked with a chuckle.

"Touché." Bella smiled coyly as she finally got an opportunity to kiss down Rosalie's perfect body. With each kiss, Rosalie let out a small moan, feeling Bella's lips touch her and every so often she'd feel Bella's tongue rubbing against her.

"Mmmm." Rosalie moaned as Bella got closer to her spot. She then threw her head back as Bella began to imitate Rosalie's earlier motion with her finger. Bella's tongue moved up and down, teasing Rosalie's pussy. Bella could tell she apparently was doing a good job since Rose had her fingers entangled in Bella's hair, pulling her closer. "L-like that! Yes!" Rosalie moaned, not needing to give any further instruction until she felt herself getting closer and reached for Bella's wrist.

Bella got what Rosalie was going for and started fingering her while she licked her clit. Rosalie's moaning only got louder as she trembled. Bella's name was on Rosalie's lips as she came. Bella grinned up to Rosalie, fairly proud of herself as she wondered exactly how they were going to play next. She didn't think long as Rosalie practically grabbed her by the face and pulled her up, locking the two so hard it sent a shockwave through the forest as they entered another lip lock.

"Mmm, we should go before everyone starts getting suspicious." Rosalie groaned, lightly kissing Bella's neck.

"Dammit, Rosalie. Why don't you have an actually power? Like time control or something." Bella moaned.

"I'll let you know if I get a hold on that." Rosalie answered, before leaning back on sawdust that was previously the tree. "Now dress me!"

Bella laughed as she simply threw Rosalie's clothes at her. "Dress yourself."

"Bitch." Rosalie shot back, playfully.

"You love it." Bella said, with a wink. "Besides, I think Emmett's on his way over here. I think he has a 6th sense or something for your orgasms."

Rosalie let out a loud laugh. "No point in me getting dressed then, is there? See you back at the house." Rosalie stated, returning the wink.


	3. Oh Fudgecicles

(A/N: Not so much with the naughty in this chapter, but it's important nonetheless. Tried to fit in some funny bits now and then so it didn't get too angsty. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to review as usual. I read them all.)

Everything was much quieter now that Bella and Rosalie seemed to have stopped arguing. Most everyone had taken notice of the fact that the two were hanging out together more but thought nothing more of it than the fact that Alice and Jasper were still on their 'extended honeymoon' so as far as 'teenage' girls went all they had was each other. Since everyone was still doing their part to keep the secret, no one was the wiser. But like before, neither of the two girls mentioned what happened until a few weeks later.

"Yes, Bella?" Rosalie asked, hearing Bella's steps toward their room.

Bella slowly made her way into the room before leaning against the doorway. "Emmett, do you mind if I borrow Rosalie for a bit?"

Emmett raised one of his eyebrows. "Define borrow."

Bella rolled her eyes. "We'll just be talking."

A grin slowly began to form on Emmett's face. "You promise?"

"If it develops into anything else, we'll call you." Rosalie commented, matching Emmett's grin.

"Like you did last time, right?" Emmett asked, skeptically.

"Emmett…" Bella growled.

"Fine fine. I suppose, I'll allow you to borrow her."

"Allow?" Rosalie asked, obviously not happy with the phrasing.

Emmett just grinned back. "That's what I said."

Rosalie chuckled as she got up to leave with Bella. "Yeah, we'll talk about that later."

"I look forward to it." Emmett called back.

The two vampires ran in silence until they were back in the woods, where they had their previous…'discussion'. "Soooo, what did you want to talk about?" Rosalie asked, a coy smile forming which faded as she saw the serious expression on Bella's face. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"It didn't work…" Bella grumbled, leaning against one of the trees that were still standing after Rose and Emmett were done with the area.

"It didn't work?" Rosalie repeated.

"The whole, having sex to get you out of my head thing. It didn't work…" Bella mumbled with a pout.

"Well I am damn good." Rosalie said with an exaggerated sigh.

"It's not the sex, Rose. Well…that was good…but it's just…well…"

Rosalie took Bella's hand. "Come on, just tell me."

Bella instinctively tightened her hands around Rosalie's. "Well…we've been getting to know each other a lot more lately and…I think that's the problem."

Rosalie slowly nodded. "Edward's getting suspicious."

"See…that's the problem. I really don't care if he is or not. I should care about that, shouldn't I, Rose? It's like…something Edward told me once. That vampires stay the same, but on rare occasions they change. And that change is a permanent one. Which makes no sense when you think about it because if something's permanent then how can it change in the first place. It just-"

Rosalie smirked as she interrupted. "Bella, you're rambling."

"Rosalie, I think I love you. It's not just the physical aspects of you either. It's…everything. I feel like I'm going insane. And-" Bella was interrupted again as Rosalie's lips pressed against hers.

"You talk too much." Rosalie stated, keeping her smile.

Bella gave a pained and very forced smile. "I guess that's the response I should have expected…"

Rosalie's expression went serious as she let out a sigh. "Bella…what…good would me giving an actual response be? I…don't want to hurt you… As long as you don't know how I feel, you don't have to take my feelings into account. I'll just be a fling."

"You're assuming that you were just a fling for me. That's what I'm telling you… If that's all I am to you then fine, but…I just thought you should know one way or the other I don't think it's fair for me to be with Edward anymore. He's a great person and…he deserves someone who can still love him as much as I used to." As Bella spoke, her hands began to loosen from Rosalie's.

"Bella… are you…honestly saying that you'd choose me over Edward?" Rosalie asked, obviously awed.

"Yes. I would. It was really difficult for me to admit that outloud so…would you-?"

"…don't make me choose between you and Emmett…" Rosalie murmured, almost incoherently.

Bella sighed. It was odd being on this side of that tone. She found herself having a whole new respect for what Jacob had to go through. "…I understand, Rose."

"No. You don't." Rosalie muttered. "Because I don't. I don't…know, Bella. If I had to choose between you I really don't know who I'd choose. But I think losing either of you would kill me. It's like my heart doubled to accompany you both…and if I lost one of you…"

This time Bella was the one who interrupted Rosalie's rambling. It was like knowing that her feelings were returned made the electricity that went through her at Rosalie's touch even that more extreme. Bella's lips hungrily explored Rosalie's neck and down her collarbone, taking in her scent. Rosalie let out a loud gasp, causing Bella to moan more distinctly as she kissed lower.

"…Bella…" Rosalie breathed.

Bella stopped as she recognized the fear in Rosalie's voice and realized that they weren't alone. It turned out Rosalie's gasp had very little to do with Bella's kissing.

"I suppose this is the part where you ask, 'How long have you been here?' and my response would be 'Long enough.'" A voice said, in an almost monotone.

"Edward…" Bella started. "I…I wish I could tell you this isn't what it looks like…"

"I know." Edward replied. "It seems when you realized that Rosalie felt the same way, you unconsciously dropped your shield around her thoughts. I wasn't listening specifically for them of course, but she was very…happy…it was like she was shouting it to me."

"Bella…I'm so so sorry." Rosalie gasped.

"No Rose. It's not your fault. And…we…we needed to get this out in the open anyway." Bella said, trying to keep her composure. But the Edward's calmness was making her very nervous.

"If that's the case, then why don't you drop your shield completely? I know how Rosalie feels. Don't I deserve to know the same about you?" Edward asked, keeping his calm voice.

Bella was obviously surprised by Edward's request but nodded. He was right. He did deserve to know how she really felt. And just as she'd learned new tricks with her shield, she had learned how to drop hers if she wanted to. The only reason she didn't normally was that she liked having her thoughts to herself and like the filter she had to focus to do it. But with a deep breath she gave Edward what he asked for. Dropping the shield, she thought of how she felt about Rosalie and likewise how she felt about Edward and waited for his reaction.

Short of a bit of a flinch, Edward remained like stone. "I see."

Both Bella and Rosalie were waiting for the rest of it but Edward just stayed there and kept his expression stern. "Is that it? That's all you're going to say?" Rosalie asked.

Edward looked at Rosalie, once more a very short show of emotion on his face. "If that's how you feel there…isn't much I can do about it is there?" Edward then turned to Bella. "Would you…give me and Rosalie a moment?"

A shock of fear went through Bella's body. A feeling that she rarely felt when Edward was involved. But whether it was a vampire sense or a female intuition deal, she wasn't going to ignore it. "No."

This seemed to catch Edward off guard but his expression once again returned quickly. "Bella, please. I just want to talk."

Once again that shock went through Bella's body. "I'm…sorry Edward but no. I'm…getting a feeling that conversation won't have a lot of talking."

Edward's reaction to the accusation did nothing to calm her fears about it. Bella didn't want anyone fighting over her. And more than that. Rosalie was no fighter. Sure she could hold her own if she needed to but she didn't have much faith in Rose's chances against Edward. "I won't hurt her. We just have a lot of…issues to talk about."

Bella stood her ground. "No Edward. I'm sorry but…you've lied to me before to 'protect' me and I'm getting a feeling this is one of those times."

In one swift motion, Rosalie stepped in front of Bella. "Bella…it's okay. You can leave."

As reassuring as Rosalie sounded, a look went over Edward's face very quickly when Rose stepped in front of Bella as if protecting her from him. He could try to hide it all he wanted but all 3 of them knew he was furious and trying his best to play it calm. "I'm not going anywhere." Bella growled back, stepping in between them again.

"Bella…" Both Rosalie and Edward growled back. It was obvious what was going on. They both knew a fight was inevitable and didn't want Bella in the middle of it. But for that exact reason, in the middle was where she was insisting on staying.

"I'm not leaving! If you want to 'talk' then you'll have to do it with me here!" Bella snapped back.

Bella immediately regretted those words as she could practically see the gears turning in Edward's head. Fact was, he was faster than both of them. If he really wanted to attack Rosalie without hurting Bella it was just a matter of planning, which was exactly what it looked like he was doing. "Edward, please. Don't!" Bella pleaded.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella." Edward growled back, a plotting look still on his face.

It was like an electric shock was going through Bella as she tried to think of a way to avoid this. She didn't want Rosalie hurt and she didn't want them to fight but it seemed like that'd be happening whether she wanted it to or not in a matter of seconds. Bella really didn't want to have to fight Edward. Words couldn't describe how much she didn't want to do that…but she realized that if he tried to take Rosalie away from her…she would. It would kill her inside, but she would do it.

"Don't do it, bro." A voice said from behind Edward, making everyone turn to the source. "None of us will like where that's going to lead." Emmett said, his usual humorous tone, downright threatening.

Edward growled back, instinctively, trying to ignore the girls relaxing slightly. Edward might be able to get around Bella to get to Rosalie but it would be much trickier getting about Bella **and** Emmett. "This has nothing to do with you, Em." Edward growled.

"The hell it does and you know it." Emmett growled back, stepping in front of Bella, who actually let him this time. "I know where you're coming from, man. But I still can't let you do it."

Edward was obviously having a much harder time keeping his composure. You could tell that instinctively he wanted to crouch and attack but he kept standing upright. "I'm going to ask you to leave, Emmett. Before this becomes very…unpleasant." Edward threatened.

"Not gonna happen, bro. Look at it from my perspective. If…Alice made Bella even happier but it meant that Jazz was going to be cut out of the equation, what would you do?" Emmett asked.

"I'd protect Alice and Bella." Edward growled back. "But likewise, what would you do in my position?"

Emmett shrugged with a smirk. "Try to kill Bella and hope that Rosalie would forgive me eventually."

Bella gave Emmett a look but she couldn't say she didn't understand the feeling. Meanwhile Rosalie was subtly fastening her arms around Bella protectively, but it was obvious it wasn't because of Emmett's comment. Bella was on edge in case Rosalie tried to move her out of the way.

"So you understand?" Edward asked.

Emmett nodded. "Oh I totally understand. Doesn't change anything though. I'm not letting you near either of them."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Emmett. I don't want to do this but I do feel the need to point out that you've never-"

"Beaten you?" Emmett finished. "What if I pointed out the fact that you've never in your life actually had to use defense? And as long as Bella's on my side that's all you'd have." Emmett stated, motioning back to Bella. And surely enough, Emmett's mind immediately went blank as far as Edward could see. "Don't take this the wrong way Edward, but…I'd own you. Just walk away, man. Just walk away."

Edward growled back. He didn't like to admit it but it's true. Considering he still refused to spar with Bella, he'd yet to fight someone whose mind he couldn't read. He would be at a huge disadvantage, as if apparently 3 on 1 wasn't enough. Edward then relaxed his stance and sighed, giving a look to Bella before turning around.

"Edward?" Bella called out, stopping him in his tracks. Edward just turned his head back a little, waiting for Bella to say what she was going to say. Unfortunately, even she didn't know what she wanted to say. What do you say to the guy who was everything you ever wanted until you realized you didn't want it anymore? "…be safe…" She murmured.

Then Edward was gone. The three remaining vampires stared at his retreating form until they couldn't see it anymore. Bella wanted to slap herself in the head. Not only had she used one of Edward's messages on him but they both knew that she was 'subtly' reminding him of the promise they made a few years ago that if one of them died the other one wouldn't try to kill themselves. Needless to say…she felt like crap.

"Oh…fuckcicles…" Bella grumbled.

"…Bella? What…the hell…is a fuckcicle?" Rosalie asked.

"Hm…if I had to guess, I'd say it's a dildo…on a stick." Emmett suggested.

"Oo! Where can I get one!?"

"…I hate you both." Bella commented, slightly glad that there was at least something in this situation she could possibly laugh at.


	4. Black is Back

(A/N: Next chapter! And in this one, we have Jacob. For those who are wondering when the smut will return, as you will see at the end of this chapter, you don't have long to wait. If there's any confusion about the Jacob/Leah/Nessie situation, I tried to summarize it the best I could, but it's explained in more depth in my other story, "All The Way To La Push" and the Mike reference is from "Mike's Chance". Hope you enjoy. Feel free to review, good or bad.)

Bella was running as fast as she could. Sure it would have been more practical, not to mention less conspicuous to just use her car, but…Edward got her that car…both of her cars in fact. It seemed…wrong for her to drive it now that they weren't together anymore. She'd tried to deal with it on her own. Just talking to Emmett and Rosalie about it, but when it came down to it, Bella needed a third party.

Edward had been gone for a few days now. Not that Bella had expected Edward to stay at the mansion. That would have been torture for him, but it was still weird not having him there. Bella would have loved to talk to Alice about this, but she was still gone. She did, of course, have another option. Not only one of her best friends but someone who would definitely have some input on the situation. And she was almost there.

Making sure to stay to the trees, Bella finally reached La Push. It wasn't long at all before she felt someone following her.

"You know you're not supposed to be here, right? Or do you think you're special?" Leah growled, folding her arms.

"It's not like the treaty's been the most enforced the past decade or so." Bella said back, politely. "My daughter comes here all the time."

"Your daughter's not technically a leech. And to be honest, if it were up to me-"

"Tread carefully there!" Bella snapped back. Leah could talk all she wanted about her, but she wasn't going to stand someone badmouthing Nessie. The irony being that that's what got her into this mess in the first place.

"Oh please. Make my day, bitch." Leah roared back, a dark smile on her face.

"Would you two at least wait for me to book tickets before this goes any further?" A familiar voice asked, not too far away.

"Jacob!" Bella exclaimed, her face lighting up.

"She started it. She keeps thinking she's exempt from the treaty." Leah stated.

"That's because she is. Just like Nessie, for the most part anyway." Jacob said with a toothy grin. "The alpha has spoken!" He said with a mocking tone of authority.

Leah growled back at him. She hated when he pulled rank on her like that.

"Keep growling at me like that if you want. You know how much I like that. You keep it up and I'll just have to catch up with Bella later." Jacob teased, licking his lips, which caused Leah to stop growling as a subtle red tint filled her cheeks.

"Then make her leave then…" Leah said, returning the grin.

"Hey! It's not like I'm up here that often." Bella complained.

Jacob couldn't help but to chuckle at Bella's pouting. "Just give us a bit, okay Lee? I'll make it up to you later." He promised to Leah, demonstrating how he would 'make it up' to her by quickly wiggling his tongue, which got the same blushing response.

"Fine…I'm totally holding you to that." Leah said, trying to hide her grin as she walked away.

"Was…that really necessary?" Bella asked, giving Jacob a skeptical look.

Jacob whispered in Bella's ear, obviously not sure if Leah was in earshot anymore. "I get the feeling she's not completely sure I'm over you since me and Nessie obviously didn't imprint romantically."

"Thank God." Bella muttered, rolling her eyes.

Jacob grinned as he continued. "I think it's usually a good idea if I openly flirt with her when you're around. Makes her feel like the…well…alpha as far as I go."

"You mean the top dog?" Bella suggested with a huge grin.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Never heard that one before. So…I take it this has to do with Edward's visit a few days ago?"

Bella momentarily blanked. "Ed…Edward was here?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. He just strolled up, like you did, and apologized to me for all the pain he caused me when I was still all hot and heavy about you. Told him it was not big, but he insisted on it, because he 'now knew how [I] felt, and wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.' Interesting choice of words, right?"

Bella once again seemed to be incapable of thought before she quickly recovered. "Yeah…interesting…"

"Trouble in paradise?" Jacob asked, resting his massive hand on Bella's shoulder.

"Yes…and no…Me and Edward…aren't together anymore…" Bella mumbled.

Jacob nodded, a sly grin forming. "Hmm, I kinda figured that out."

"You're…not mad are you?" Bella asked, a little bit of worry lacing her face.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Well aren't you Ms. Irresistible? I guess there isn't any way I could actually be over you or anything, is there?" He teased, giving her a playful elbow.

"You know what I mean…" Bella said, feeling the slow electric shock going through her cheeks.

Jacob gave Bella a warm smile and ruffled her hair. "I know how heavy you were for Edward. For you to leave him, I'm assuming he either did something really wrong…and I mean so wrong that I'm taking the packs to rip him another one…"

"No! No! It's nothing like that!" Bella quickly defended, seeing that as Jacob's threat became more pronounced, his face was getting darker.

Jacob's face returned to his normal smile "Or you just fell out of love with him. Or you found someone you loved more. Either way, I trust your judgment. No one can know a person's heart like they do. So…who's the lucky guy?"

Bella's eyes went wide at the question. "Uh…about that…um…"

This time Jacob mirrored it. "Just so…I'm not reading the situation wrong…it's not me is it?"

Bella burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. "No no, Jake. It's not you."

Jacob loudly cleared his throat. "Well! There's no need to be insulting now is there? Hmph! I guess I'm not 'kinda beautiful' anymore, huh?" Jacob exaggerated his emotions, seeming almost humorously offended.

"Noooo! You know I didn't mean it like that, Jake." Bella said, with a playful punch. "It's…not a guy."

This time Jacob blanked shortly. "Ah. Alice?"

Bella cocked her head to the side. "You're the second person to make that implication." She said with surprise. "Do me and Alice seem like we're-?"

Jacob quickly changed the subject. "Who is it then? Because we let you being turned go. Then we let Mike being turned go to someone who wasn't even in the treaty. If you have to turn someone else, I'm really going to have to draw a line there."

Bella let out a long sigh. "It's Rosalie."

Jacob paused a bit, obviously waiting for Bella to say that she was kidding and then got a thoughtful expression once he realized she was serious. "Blondie, huh? Wow…she must be seriously good in the sack…"

"It's not like that!" Bella defended, giving Jacob a playful shove. "I mean…that part of it is really nice but…there's more to Rosalie than just her looks. Once you get past the bitchiness she's…really sweet." Bella could see Jacob's expression and see that he wasn't buying it. "She is!"

Jacob put up his hands, defensively. "Okay, okay. I'll take your word for it." A sly smirk crossed his face. "Or…ya know…you could get me a video or something of you two together and I could better judge whether it's true love or hardcore lust."

Bella just glared at Jacob for a few seconds before she responded. "I'm telling Leah that you just asked to see me in lesbian vampire porn."

The true horror in Jacob's face made that threat totally worth it. "Don't even joke like that!" Jacob growled.

"OH LE-!" Bella started before Jacob rushed to her and covered her mouth.

"That's not funny!" Jacob stated, waiting for Bella's shriek of giggles to subside before letting her go.

"Won't she find out anyway?" Bella teased.

"Oh…trust me when I say, when you're dating someone who can actually read your mind. You learn to control what you think around them quickly. Really quickly. As in…really…really…quickly."

Bella found herself giggling again. "Okay okay, I was just kidding."

"Oh, out of curiosity, how's the big guy dealing with the situation?" Jacob asked.

"Apparently Rosalie told him everything, even that me and him were basically on equal footing as far as her loving us. He's totally okay with it."

"Hmmm, I wonder why?" Jacob asked, rolling his eyes.

Bella sighed. "It's not like that. Okay we do kinda kiss in front of him and all but-"

"Bingo!" Jacob exclaimed victoriously.

"We're going to be telling everyone pretty soon. If Edward doesn't come back it's…only fair they know why." Bella stated, her face getting serious again.

"You told me first?" Jacob asked, intrigued.

"I wanted to judge your reaction…" Bella muttered. "And all things considered, 'Wow, she must be seriously good in the sack.' isn't the worst reaction that I could think of."

Jacob chuckled. "Sorry about that. I suppose if she's really that important to you I'll at least make an attempt not to piss her off…too much."

"Thank you." Bella commented, smiling back. "You're not going to tell Nessie yet, right?"

"Ha!" Jacob barked. "Like I'm going to tell her that her mother dumped her father for her aunt. Yeah, have fun with that one."

"You make it sound so appealing." Bella shot back, sticking out her tongue. "Hm, I think Leah's on her way back. I don't think she trusts me."

"Well…you are a leech." Jacob teased.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I suppose I should be on my way then. Thanks a lot, Jake." She stated, embracing her werewolf friend.

"Anytime Bells. Now go away before she gets out of the mood."

Bella chuckled as she looked behind Jacob to see Leah glaring at them. "He's all yours."

"I know." Was all Leah replied.

Bella sighed as she let go and a devious idea crossed her mind as she turned back to Leah. "By the way, did you do something with your hair. You're looking really hot today." She said with a wink as she dashed off. Bella only saw Jacob's face for a fraction of a second but that was enough, thanks to her vampire memory. Let's see him keep **that** scenario out of him mind the next time he phased.

It wasn't long before Bella was back at the mansion. She'd told Rosalie she'd be in La Push testing out Jacob's reaction. As Bella got closer to Rosalie's room it was fairly obvious that Rose and Emmett had figured she'd be gone a little longer. Usually Bella would just leave and give them their…intimate time together, but this time her curiosity was beginning to get the better of her as she snuck towards the door.


	5. 3 Is a Magic Number

(A/N: lol From the reviews I've gotten, some of you will like this chapter and some of you might not. But eh, I've never actually written a scene like this and I wanted to give it a try. As for if I'll do another one, I don't know. This story will be predominantly Bella and Rosalie but writing this was pretty fun. Sorry for the long wait, life's been really busy, you know how it is. ;) Hope you enjoy.)

Bella could tell what was going on before she reached the door. There wasn't anyone else in the mansion so Emmett wasn't exactly being quiet about the whole thing, neither was Rosalie for that matter despite the fact that her mouth was…well…full at the moment.

An especially loud moan showed that Rosalie was getting especially into it now, as Bella peered through the crack in the door. While with human eyes she would have barely been able to see what was going on, with her vampire senses, she could see Rosalie's head bobbing up and down quite clearly. Bella tried to fight a chuckle as she saw that Emmett had his hands wrapped around Rosalie's hair. She got the feeling that was one of the few situations where she'd allow him to be so rough with it, as he used it as a leash of sorts, pulling her back down on his cock.

While Bella had heard Rosalie and Emmett together before, it was a different thing entirely to see them, though she did find that she focused more on Rosalie than anything else. As irresistible as she was clothed, seeing her naked still sent electricity through Bella's body and hearing her moan as she tended to Emmett's member only turned her on the more. Bella probably would have started pleasing herself as she watched if she had been sure that she wouldn't make any noise, instead she continued to watch intently, finding herself surprisingly turned on watching Rosalie with someone else.

Emmett's hold on Rosalie was getting harder as he began pushing her head down in a rhythmic motion. Rosalie continued to moan, making slurping sounds with each thrust of her head, but it was obvious she was letting Emmett drive at this point. His breaths were getting louder and shorter until it came to its inevitable conclusion. 'Came' of course being a pun as Emmett filled Rosalie's mouth. The two of them seemed to take a little break before Rosalie licked Emmett a few more times, reveling in the tremble her touch caused him.

"We know you're there, Bella. You don't have to hide." Rosalie stated, giving a look to the door.

"I…didn't want to interrupt." Bella mumbled, slightly embarrassed that she'd been found out.

"Heh, interrupt all you like." Emmett chimed in with a grin.

"Everything worked out okay?" Rosalie asked, unconsciously starting to slowly stroke Emmett.

"Yeah, he took it pretty well. Just assumed you were 'really good in the sack' I believe his exact words were." Bella teased, her eyes beginning to wander now that had a much better view of Rosalie.

"Damn straight." Emmett replied.

"Watch yourself." Rosalie playfully threatened, giving Emmett an exceptionally hard stroke.

"I…er…only mean that you're very good at what you do, babe." Emmett corrected.

"I can…let you two finish…" Bella said, as she started to turn away. Despite what they said, the fact that they were both still naked did make her feel like she was interrupting.

"You don't have to go…" Rosalie stated, her demeanor a little on the shy side.

"I…don't want you to stop on my account…" Bella mumbled.

"Who said anything about stopping?" Emmett said, which was immediately followed by a loud yelp from Rosalie, which turned into a series of moans as Emmett grabbed Rosalie by her hips, positioning her into a doggystyle position and pulled himself repeatedly into her.

"You're! So! Mean!" Rosalie was able to get out in between gasps, though the sly smile on her face showed that she didn't mind. In fact, Rosalie began thrusting back at Emmett, the two of them colliding in a loud 'boom' which would be immediately followed a moan from Rose.

Bella, meanwhile, found herself smirking at the situation as well. For one thing, whenever she and Rosalie were together Rosalie was always the more dominant one, but with her and Emmett, he was obviously in the driver's seat, though she soon found that it was much easier to be a mere observer when she thought they didn't know she was there. Now, just watching didn't seem like it would be enough.

Bella began to bit at her lower lip as she fought the urge to join in. All it took was one look from Rosalie before Bella couldn't help herself. She began to move closer, barely making a sound as her feet moved over the ground. The movements were slow at first, very subtle, careful movements. Then Bella couldn't help herself and thrust herself towards Rosalie's face. Their lips collided in a loud boom, which was countered by another one as Emmett thrust into Rosalie again.

And for awhile it stayed that way. Bella, leaning over the bed kissing Rosalie furiously as Emmett nailed her from behind. Rosalie's enchanting aroma filled Bella's nose, making her hungrier. She wanted to join in somehow, but Rosalie's pussy was obviously preoccupied. A smirk crossed Bella's face as she forced herself to pull away from Rosalie. She noticed the pout on Rosalie's face, but another thrust from Emmett and Rose was suitably distracted again.

Rosalie found herself doubly distracted as she heard a familiar unzipping sound and looked up to see Bella taking off her pants. Rosalie's attention was blatantly torn between Emmett fucking her and whatever Bella had in mind. Though as she said before, it was hard to focus on anything once Emmett really got going. She then found it much easier to concentrate on Bella as she felt Bella maneuvering herself under her. Now that Bella was under Rosalie, she could feel the shockwaves of what Emmett was doing to her much more forcefully, but more than that now Bella had a much better range of touching Rosalie's perfect body. Not just her face, but all of her.

This time Rosalie was the one who instigated the kissing, now both girls were moaning with each of Emmett's thrusts, as they could both now feel them. Of course Bella only felt the force of each thrust while Rosalie was feeling the real thing, but it was enough that Bella still wanted more, and as she passionately made out with her vampire lover, Bella's hand found itself moving to her own wet spot. Bella's moans got much louder as she began to finger herself, each of her movements corresponding with the shockwave of Emmett's thrusts.

Rosalie meanwhile didn't think she could take it anymore. Between Emmett fucking her, Bella kissing her and Bella's moans from pleasing herself, she felt like she was literally surrounded by ecstasy. Her body just couldn't hold it in anymore as she began to shake. Emmett obviously knew her body very well and began to speed up what he was doing and very soon, Rosalie screamed in pleasure, her legs no longer able to support her as she collapsed on top of Bella. Bella moaned all the more as she kissed Rosalie's neck, giving her earlobe a teasing bite.

Rosalie lifted up her head enough to kiss Bella some more, their tongues exploring each others' mouths until a surprising scream escaped Bella's lips. It took Rosalie almost a second to realize what had happened when she realized Bella wasn't technically screaming and it was…rhythmic…

"Emmett!" Rosalie growled, looking back at Emmett, who was now thrusting into Bella.

"What? You know my cock's a shark, baby. Put a pussy too close to it and-" Emmett demonstrated how his 'shark' reacted with an especially hard thrust, culminating in another moan from Bella.

"At least ask her first, you naughty boy!" Rosalie said with a stern expression.

"I have a good sense for these things." Emmett said with a grin. "She's not exactly protesting now, is she?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she looked down at Bella, who did actually seem like she was enjoying herself. "You're okay, right?"

Bella had remembered what Rosalie said about your mental state while Emmett was fucking you but it really did it no justice. She barely heard the words that Rosalie had said, but she got the importance of her need to answer them somehow. But all she could really do was clutch repeatedly at Emmett's waist. Sure, her and Edward had had sex more times than a human would be bothered to count, but he was always very…sensual about it. Emmett was going at her like he was trying to build up enough energy to fuck her into orbit.

"The jury has spoken!" Emmett proclaimed confidently as he really went to town on Bella now. Rosalie rolled her eyes again and she gave Bella one more, long kiss before sitting up on Bella's tummy and swiveling around so that she was facing Emmett.

"Naughty boy." Rosalie growled in Emmett's ear, kissing his broad shoulders. But other than that, now each of Emmett's thrusts into Bella was also hitting her spot as well as she wrapped her long legs around her husband. Emmett's hands seemed almost confused at this point. They didn't know whether they wanted to touch Bella or Rosalie. Oh the decisions!

Emmett was finding it hard to do his normal, cocky retorts to Rosalie's dirty talk. Between Bella's pussy tightening around him and Rosalie grinding into him, topped with the sensual blend of the smell coming off of both of them, he knew he wasn't going to last long. His breathing started to get shorter and louder before he inevitably released himself in a shudder that practically vibrated both women. Emmett's breathing was raspy as he started to pull out of Bella.

Rosalie turned her head to see Bella only to chuckle at Bella's look at complaint. "Don't worry, Sweety. Emmett just likes a little break while he's…more sensitive." She said with a grin.

"I'm. Not. Done. YET!" Bella protested, grabbing Emmett's hips and forcing him back into her.

"Oh fuck!" Emmett exclaimed as he found himself fucking Bella some more to Rosalie's squeal of giggles at the situation.

While Emmett had been rather quiet except for the breaths of the effort it took to thrust, now he was totally moaning as loud as Bella was.

"Oh I'm so going to try that next time." Rosalie spoke sensually in Emmett's ear. He couldn't really protest, though it was obvious he wanted to. "Serves you right." She teased.

Bella's breathing and her trembling legs gave the telltale signs that Emmett's 'torture' would soon be over. Her broken breathing got louder and louder until Bella finally arched her back and slammed into the bed repeatedly each time she came. Rosalie found herself being driven closer to Emmett by the sheer force of Bella's orgasm.

Rosalie giggled a little as Emmett was allowed to pull out. Rosalie then fell back on top of Bella. Not needing to breathe, Bella just smiled and gave Rosalie a kiss on the neck. Emmett, meanwhile was obviously deciding whether or not he was going to get any 'revenge'.

"My turn! My turn!" Rosalie exclaimed with a pout, as she spread her legs.

A moan escaped Rosalie's lips as she felt Bella's hands running over her breasts. Emmett merely looked down at them and then up to the sky. "I love my life."


	6. And The You Know What Hits the Fan

(A/N: Sorry for the wait. You all know how it is. Just been busy. Hope this chapter's worth it. Been looking forward to writing it for awhile now. No smut unfortunately, but as I said, this one will be story as well as sex. Hope you enjoy. Praise or flame, I love hearing what everyone thinks.)

"I think Esme hates me." Bella said, with a pout. It was a few days after their…tri-experiment and Bella and Rosalie had finally told the rest of the Cullens that were there about their relationship.

"She doesn't hate you, Bella. Esme doesn't hate anyone. She's physically incapable of it. She'd have given James and Victoria milk and cookies if…she could bake cookies…and if they could eat them…." Rosalie had a look of momentary confusion before she got back to her point. "She's just surprised, is all."

Bella looked down. "She welcomed me into her home and I chased her son away, and this time I actually knew I was doing it…"

Rosalie put her arm around Bella's shoulder. "Look, they all understand that you can't control how you feel. Nor can I." A sly smile appeared on Rosalie's face. "Nor would I want to." She added, pulling Bella's face to hers and kissing her passionately.

The hooting and whistling that followed reminded the trio that they were in a public park and other people could see them, and not all were mature enough not to react loudly. "I can't take you two anywhere." Emmett said with a large grin, before baring his teeth to the boys who were 'enjoying the show', causing them to go get their jollies elsewhere.

"Oh Emmett's just jealous." Rosalie teased, holding Bella closer.

Emmett grinned back. "Not at all." He replied, the smile of Rosalie's face almost infectious. She was happy before when it was just him, but Bella seemed to make her even happier and as a result, him as well. He had no problem taking a back seat from time to time to give them their space.

"Do you…think we should leave for a bit. Just until everyone gets used to the idea? It was a bit of a shock to everyone." Bella stated, still sulking a little after she'd gotten over the effects of Rosalie's kiss.

"Nah. Think if we leave that'd be even worse." Emmett chimed in. "Until Alice and Jazz get back, it'd just be the two of them."

"I agree." Rosalie replied, seeing Bella wanted to talk about this seriously. "We can be very adaptable if the situation merits it. You should know that by now. Random human finding out about us. Random human getting chased by every evil vampire within a 1000 mile radius. Random human getting knocked up by a vampire. We deal with all sorts of crap."

"Ha. Ha." Bella stated, sarcastically.

"Awww, I love you anyway." Rosalie said, grabbing Bella into practically a bear hug.

"Blah…" Bella grumbled, pretending she wasn't enjoying the affection. Thankfully she didn't need to breathe since the embrace drove all the air out of her. "I wasn't that much trouble."

"HA!" Emmett laughed. "Er…sorry…I'm just…walking over here." Emmett 'innocently' stayed out of the conversation after Bella's glare.

"I didn't mean to. It's not my fault my luck sucks." Bella muttered when she could actually get enough air to talk again.

"Obviously it doesn't if you ended up with me." Rosalie replied with a coy grin.

Bella smiled back. "True." Bella got some revenge with a super embrace of her own. Talking to Rosalie was beginning to cheer her up, she was even starting to regret that they'd decided to go to a public place since she was feeling a little playful and the amount of play fighting the two could do in public was extremely limited if they didn't want to attract too much attention to themselves. The hugging and hand holding was getting it enough, Forks was a small town, after all. It wasn't the first time Bella was extremely glad to not be in High School anymore, not that any of her friends would recognize her now anyway.

Though the playfulness ebbed slightly as the 'knocked up' comment reminded Bella about her daughter. "Nessie seemed weirded out…"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake, Bella, stop your brooding or I'm stripping you down and doing you right here."

Bella was slightly taken back by the threat. "You wouldn't…"

"She would…we already have a few…'fun spots'…here in this park." Emmett chimed in with a grin.

Rosalie looked around and seeing no one around went into a crouching stance.

"Okay! Okay!" Bella put up her hands defensively. "No brooding!" A sly grin crossed her face. "I'll…brood when we get home…"

Rosalie let out a chuckle. "As you wish." She stated, resuming her regular stance. "You don't know what you're missing though. Public…displays of affection can be really fun." She teased, nudging Bella. But when there was no response, she wondered if she'd gone a little too far with the threat. "Bella, I was kidding. Well…half kidding. You know I wouldn't do anything that you weren't comfortable with." Rosalie added, reassuringly.

"Bella?" There still wasn't a response, which was beginning to worry Rosalie as she looked at Bella's face, whose eyes were wide open in surprise. Rosalie followed Bella's vision to see that Bella was staring at a teenage girl in the distance, tying her shoe laces. "Sweety? What's wrong?"

Emmett, hearing the worry in Rosalie's voice, turned around and connected the dots. "Oh Hell, I think we've got a singer."

"Singer?" Rosalie asked, slightly confused before she remembered the term that Aro used for how Bella had smelled to Edward when she was still human. "Bella?"

Meanwhile it was taking every force of will for Bella to not dash that amazingly short distance, for a vampire anyway, and get a taste of that delicious smell coming off of that girl. Bella had gotten used to the scent of human blood, and was pretty good at trying to distract herself from it, but the smell of that one girl was…well…words couldn't describe it. She didn't care that Rosalie and Emmett were there. She didn't care that she wasn't supposed to drink human blood. She **needed** it. And she couldn't resist any longer.

"I got her!" Emmett whispered harshly, holding Bella back. Though she wasn't a newborn anymore, Bella still was very strong for a vampire. It was like as soon as she felt getting to the girl wasn't an option because of Emmett, she snapped, thrashing against Emmett's hold to the extent that even he was having a hard time containing her.

"Bella. Bella, come on, we need to go. You don't want to do this. Just look at me, okay? Just think about me." Rosalie spoke so quickly human ears wouldn't have understood it. Not that there were any of them around except that stupid girl, who was taking way too long to tie her shoes. If only she realized how close she currently was to death. Not that she'd be able to outrun Bella anyway, but maybe if they could just get Bella far enough away, she'd be able to regain her senses.

But Rosalie's words did nothing. Emmett had to readjust his hold a couple times just because Bella kept breaking out of it. Rosalie was helping as well, just trying to keep Bella back and talk her down. And then it happened. Faster than either of the vampires could react, Bella had thrown them off and both Emmett and Rosalie were helplessly airborn for a few seconds, unable to do anything but watch Bella bee line for the unsuspecting girl.

The moment they hit the ground, and in Rosalie's case, she might have actually defied the laws of physics and started moving before she hit the ground, they ran to Bella. Emmett had gotten there first, simply because Bella couldn't throw him as far. By the time Rosalie caught up, she just saw Emmett watching. "Oh no…" She muttered.

It was the most delicious thing her lips had ever tasted. Like someone who'd been fasting for weeks was suddenly given a gourmet meal. Bella wanted to savor the taste, but she couldn't. She just drank as much, as quickly as she could before she could be stopped. The body lay limp under her lips as she finally got her fill and an immense sense of pleasure washed over her. Unfortunately the wave of pleasure faded quickly as she got her wits about her and looked down at the corpse to see what she did.

If Bella had the tears she would have shed them. She'd taken for granted what she was. Killing the girl had been so easy. And the scary part was, she wanted to do it again. Part of her was angry that humans had so little blood. She wanted more, and she hated herself for it.

There was a silence between the 3 as they all took it in. None said a word but one. "So…dildo on a stick, anyone?" Another loud crack was heard, followed by an 'OW!' as Emmett rubbed the shoulder which Rosalie had just punched.

Elsewhere, a familiar short, black haired girl was opening her eyes from seeing something that'd happen in the very near future. "Dammit, Bella…" Alice muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked, his voice laced in concern.

"The same thing that always happens when Bella's involved. Things got worse." Alice said with a sigh as she threw back her head, resting it on Jasper's chest as he stood behind her chair.

"Alice. You know I love you. And you know I've enjoyed all this time alone with you, but let's be honest here. We all know you want to go back to them. You saw what was coming. You saw that it was inevitable and you didn't want to be caught in the middle of it. I get that. But now it just seems like you're stalling." Jasper stated, softly rubbing Alice's shoulders.

"It's because I have to stall, Jazz." Alice said, kissing one of Jasper's hands. "Bella just ate someone. Or she's going to in about 4 minutes. They're too far away. There's no way for me to stop it…"

"Then shouldn't we go now? She'll want…she'll need a friend to get through that." Jasper offered.

"I can't. Not yet." Alice stated, her voice exasperated.

"Why not?" Jasper asked, intrigued.

"Because. Bella's involved. And things are gonna get worse."

Jasper cocked his head to the side. "Bella left Edward for Rosalie and she's fed on human blood for the first time. How can things get worse?"

Alice turned to glare at Jasper. "It's Bella. Things can always get worse." She replied.

Elsewhere again, or to be more specific, in Volterra, Italy, home of the Volturi, a litter of previously breathing bodies now lay motionless, relegated to nothing more than food to the vampire royalty. Aro stood above them with a smile on his face. Sure this was nothing unusual but the smile was exceptionally wide. "My brothers. My sisters. I would like to officially introduce you to the newest member of our family. Edward Cullen."

Edward looked up from body he was feeding on, blood dripping from his hungry lips, his eyes now a vibrant red. "Not Cullen. Masen." Was all he said before he returned to his meal.

(Eh? Eh? How was that? Did I blow your mind? Okay, maybe not going that far. But for those who think I'm just an Edward hater, I'll have you know that the next chapter will be explaining how this happened and it is for a very legitimate reason. Not to mention it'll be one of the very few times I'll be writing Edward as a core character.)


	7. An Unpleasant Rebirth

(A/N: And here we have a first. A chapter that's all Edward! I know. How can someone so obviously Anti-Edward, write a chapter of a Bella-Rosalie story that's completely about Edward? Well, just so everyone knows that I don't just screw the guy over. There is a very legitimate and believable reason for me screwing him over this time. ;) Feel free to review.)

How did Edward get to this point, you ask? You'd have to go a few weeks back to a hotel room, quite familiar to Edward. He'd gone there before when he'd been forced to leave Bella. But it was different this time. Before, he was leaving on his own accord. Sure, his plan was to stay away, let the pain have him and hope that Bella would have a normal life. But just as Bella heard voices in her head as her subconscious tried to tell her that Edward loved her, there was a part of him that knew he could go back and be forgiven.

But the situation wasn't so simple now. She'd left him. He now knew for a fact that while she did care for him, she didn't need him in that way anymore. She had Rosalie. Just the thought of that made him grit his teeth. Rosalie wasn't a fighter. He could kill her if he really set his mind to it. Unfortunately that would hurt Bella, something he couldn't knowingly do…which meant…he just had to act like the mature adult and just accept that he'd lost his reason for living.

And on top of that, she'd made him promise not to get himself killed. How fair was that? How was he supposed to live with nothing to live for? Sure, he'd done it before he met Bella, but as he told her… Him falling in love with her was a permanent change. Too bad he couldn't just fall in love with another person like she did. There was a part of him that hated her for it. Of course there was another part that told him that he should be happy if she was…but at his core he was a selfish person. After all…if he wasn't selfish he'd have left Bella alone to begin with.

All these maybes and possibilities were literally driving him insane. He was sure if there wasn't a part of him still completely loyal to Bella he'd have just jumped in a volcano or something purely to see if that would work. There'd be no witnesses such as there would be when he tried to kill himself with the Volturi…it just might work. Though when his mind went to the Volturi another plan hatched in his mind. Maybe the Volturi could help him out, while simultaneously keeping his promise. He didn't know why he was keeping it…she vowed to be with him forever when they got married and she broke that vow. Then again…it does say 'Til death do you part'…the moment he turned her into a vampire she was technically dead...

Edward shook his head to try to gather his thoughts. He was having a hard time keeping with a consistent train of thought. It was an effort to not have his brain just scatter and to stop the voices of the other people in the hotel. He could always tune them out and just make it background noise but it seemed his control over that was wavering as well. Something needed to happen soon. Edward knew this, for if there wasn't some kind of change he'd probably just snap and go on a killing spree. A man or a vampire with nothing to live for also has nothing to fear losing.

He forced himself to think back to his Volturi plan. It gave him a little more hope. In fact in a blur he had already packed his bags and was on his way downstairs to make a call to the airport. Edward was going to Volterra.

It didn't take him long to get there. There was one very noticeable change though. He could tell that people were now avoiding him. He had grown accustomed to this before. Sure the occasional person, like Jessica would gather up enough courage to actually talk to him but for the most part, people avoided him and his family. But when he'd met Bella something had changed. Even when he'd tried to be intimidating it tended to come off as charming or 'dazzling'. Without her presence in his life that seemed to have gone back to the status quo.

Edward looked up to the large building that housed the Volturi. They knew he was here. They had to. One of his kind couldn't just stroll into Volterra, especially this close to the Volturi without them noticing. All he had to do was wait.

"Can I help you?" A voice said from the shadow, the words laced with content.

"I'd like to see Aro, please." Edward stated, as politely as he could. Considering how…intense things got the last time he'd seen the Volturi, he didn't want to take any chances.

"For what reason?" The voice growled back.

"I mean him no harm obviously. I've just come to ask for a favor."

The voice snorted. "Heh, a favor? Fine." The hulking form stepped from the shadows, not that they would have hid him anyway from someone who could read his mind. "Follow me." Felix ordered. He led Edward down the twisting paths of the structure until they got to the door that led to the Volturi. There was, of course, another receptionist who have the vain hope of becoming one of them. Stupid girl.

As they entered the doors, Felix bowed politely and motioned toward Edward who did the same. Aro's eyes seemed to light up as he saw Edward. "My my! My good friend! It's been so long since you last visited. I was beginning to think you still bore a grudge against me for that earlier unpleasantness. I'm sure you understand, I would have gained no pleasure from taking your daughter from you, but the secret must be protected above all else, even our friendship." Aro said with a smile.

Edward always wondered why Aro bothered to lie to him. He knew Edward could read his thoughts. That he knew there was much more to the visit than simply…enforcing the law. But he needed something from them, so he played along and smiled back. "Of course, Aro. It's all water under the bridge. Renesmee's acclimated to our way of life quite well."

Aro clapped excitedly. "Oh that's great to hear, always great." His face changed very slightly, very quickly as Felix touched his hand. "Oh! You've…come to ask a favor of me?" He asked, his interest undeniably piqued. "I find myself very curious. I just hope it's not the same favor you asked me for the last time you made your way up here."

Edward forced a chuckle. "No, no Aro. I don't wish to die."

"Ah, have you changed your mind about joining us, perhaps?" Aro asked hopefully.

Edward smirked again. "I'm sorry, I don't think…I'd be any use to anyone at the moment, despite my abilities." As Edward spoke he held up his hand, which immediately put all the other vampires on edge, he could see they were all ready to attack him if she showed the slightest sign of hostility. Jane and Alec especially were merely waiting for the order. Jane, specifically was fighting the urge to use her power since she knew Bella wasn't around and she was still bitter over Bella's ability to block her power.

Edward's answer intrigued Aro all the more as he waved the others off and took the offer of Edward's hand and found out all that had transpired within the last few weeks. "Oh me, Oh my…so much pain." Aro quickly let go of Edward's hand. It was quite obvious he hadn't enjoyed what he saw, but his face soon went back to it's usual joyful self. "I'm not sure if your plan will work, but I'm willing to give it a try." He stated, putting his hand on Edward's shoulder. Aro then quickly clapped twice. "Oh Chelsea, dear. Edward has a use for your ability."

Chelsea agreed and walked to Aro and Edward as the other Volturi watched, curiously. "Edward would very much appreciate it if you could sever his connection with his…former partner." Aro's request got a variety of subtle reactions from the vampires there, from surprised to amused, only Marcus gave a nod of understanding.

"Of course." Chelsea said, turning to Edward. "This will work a lot easier if you don't fight me."

"I won't." Edward quickly replied back. He caught Aro's excitement at the prospect of this…exercise. He figured Bella was the reason he hadn't joined the Volturi, apparently forgetting that they'd asked him to join well before he'd met Bella.

Chelsea nodded as she went to work. "The connection's very…strong…" She said, her voice straining. "But considering…it's currently one sided…and…you don't want it anymore…I think…I can just…"

And that was when it happened. A connection that had grown steadily since the first time Edward had seen Bella and decided not to kill her, was finally severed. But there was one curious little side effect that Edward hadn't taken into account. He'd literally lived his life for Bella. She was his everything. His everything and more, so much more. Having that kind of a bond broken so suddenly was a bigger strain on him than he could have ever guessed. The hole he thought was in his soul before was nothing compared to what was in there now. Before it was the pain of loss, but now it was just…loss.

Aro had counted on this. Edward needed something to fill the void in his heart, and Aro was practically ecstatic to help with that. Just as Chelsea finally severed the emotional connection between Bella and Edward, she reformed one with the Volturi. Under any other circumstance, Edward probably would have rejected it, but he currently felt so empty that any connection would have helped. He took it hungrily and then the Edward that he had currently been ceased to exist. He was now loyal to the Volturi…and only the Volturi.

Aro was practically grinning from ear to ear. He'd been trying to get Edward on the Volturi for decades and his patience had finally paid off. Chelsea was a true godsend. Not since her little alteration to Marcus' loyalty had she been so helpful. But there needed to be a test to see if the connection had truly taken. Almost on cue, there was a knock at the door. "Ah Heidi! Come in, come in!" Aro exclaimed.

As with the last time Edward was with the Volturi, Heidi was not alone. Along with her was a 'tour group' of various humans. The Volturi all looked at the humans with hungry eyes as they waited for Aro to give the signal. Aro smirked at he turned to Edward with an almost mock concern. "Oh Edward, my apologies. I know how this makes you feel. You may leave if you wish."

Edward nodded with a polite smile, but as he looked at the humans, it was very hard to ignore that tingling in his throat. That was when it really hit him…he didn't care. He didn't care about Carlisle's rules or what his supposed family would think about him. Why was he fighting what he was? Sure there was a part of him that realized that the Volturi had not only severed his connection with Bella but with all of the Cullens. Edward only had one loyalty now…and unfortunately for the particular human he was eyeing…it was no longer to the 'vegetarians'.


	8. The Red Sea

(A/N: I know, I know, these chapters have been few and far between and I wish I could say I'll catch up on it but I'll be going on vacation next week so I can't promise that either. Hopefully after that I'll be able to update the chapters more regularly. No naughty in this chapter, after all, I doubt Bella would really be in the mood. As usual, I love reading your reviews, so let me know what you think.)

Unaware of the changes going on in Volterra, Bella was simply hugging herself on the bench while Emmett and Rosalie took care of the 'evidence'. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. For the first time Bella truly understood why Rosalie and Edward for that matter had never wanted her to become a vampire. Her mind was torn in two. Part of her wanting to just run away and never interact with another person, and the other part that wanted to feed on whoever was unfortunate enough to walk by her.

It would be so easy, wouldn't it? To just live like a regular vampire. Who said she had to be a vegetarian? The fact was, she'd never tasted anything she could remember that was as good as that girl's blood. She could still taste it on her tongue. With her very soul, assuming she still had one. Bella knew now what she'd been depriving herself of and it was surprisingly irritating. It's much easier to resist what you don't know.

But of course that wasn't Bella. It just wasn't in her nature to knowingly kill people regardless of the payoff. The only reason she was even entertaining the thoughts was because if she got used to feeding on humans maybe the immense guilt she currently felt would fade and she wouldn't want anything more than to simply end it all. But that wouldn't stop the fact that someone was dead and if it wasn't for her they'd still be alive…

"Bella? We…um…we took care of everything." Rosalie said, timidly.

Bella let out a dry laugh. "You couldn't have taken care of everything unless you can raise the dead."

Rosalie's face soured as she tried to think of a reply.

"Bella, really, it isn't that big of a deal. Almost all of us have done it at some point." Emmett said, with a shrug.

Bella's eyes narrowed into a glare. "I know you're trying to help, Em, but…" She just let the sentence trail off with a sigh.

Rosalie put her arm on Bella's shoulder. "Emmett, why don't you get some contacts for Bella." She subtly suggested.

Bella gave Rosalie a skeptical look. "Contacts?"

"Your eyes are kinda the Red Sea at the moment, Bella." Emmett pointed out.

Bella was confused at first but as soon as she got Emmett's meaning, her face contorted in an odd position and let out an even odder sound.

Emmett and Rosalie traded glances. "Uh…is she crying?"

Rosalie gave a closer look to Bella. "I…think she is…"

"But…vampires can't cry…" Emmett looked even more confused.

Bella let out an even louder wail. "Tell that to her." Rosalie pointed out. "Now go get the damn contacts."

Emmett gave Bella another weirded out look before shrugging it off and dashing away, while muttering intelligibly about crazy girls.

"You know Bella…the Red Sea isn't…actually red..."

Bella wailed even louder.

Rosalie pulled Bella into an embrace, patting her back. "Bella, come on now. It's going to be okay, even Esme's slipped before. It's just…part of being one of us…"

(A/N: Yeah, there's no actual proof that Esme's fed on someone before but it's never been mentioned that she hasn't, so I'm going to assume that she had when she was a newborn.)

"No it's not, Rose." Bella finally choked out. "Not only did I let the family I didn't drive away down, but we're all going to have to move now. And Jacob and wolves will be after us, which is going to make Nessie hate me and-"

Rosalie put her finger on Bella's lips, shushing her. "Look Bella, we just told our family that you dumped Edward for me and, by extension, Emmett. If we were to, say, get a little alone time for a bit until your eyes went back to normal, no one would think twice. And what the mutts don't know won't hurt them."

"Rose!" Bella growled.

"What? If we don't tell them, they won't know. And if they don't know, no broken treaty. Me and Emmett checked. The girl wasn't from here. From the maps in her car, she was just passing through, so it'll take awhile for anyone to even realize she's missing. And without any body or evidence of the body-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, okay…" Bella muttered.

"You're a much better liar than you were when you were a human. It wouldn't be the first time we've kept a secret." Rosalie said, reassuringly.

"It's not the same, Rose! I'm a murderer!" Bella growled.

"So am I." Rose replied in monotone.

Bella paused before taking a deep breath. "The people you killed deserved it… Mine was an innocent."

"Murder's murder, Bella. You can't beat yourself over it when you do it and justify it when I do. In fact, would you be nearly this upset over it if I was the one who killed her?" Rosalie asked, making eye contact.

A very small smirk crossed Bella's face. "…no…I'd be the one cheering you up then…"

"Then let me cheer _you_ up, you difficult, silly girl." Rosalie stated, sternly as she tenderly rested her forehead against Bella's.

Bella let out a loud sigh. "I don't want to have to lie about this, Rose…"

"Sweety, part of being an adult is doing things you don't want to do. And lying's just a part of being a vampire. You'll get used to it. And whenever it gets too much for you, just remember that I'm here."

Bella smirked a little wider. "I love you, Rose. You know that, right?"

Rosalie gave a little chuckle. "Of course you do. I'm me after all."

Both Bella and Rosalie suddenly looked up as they heard a noise. It was very faint but they could hear it easily with their ears. It was one of them. Or to be more specific, two of them which ruled out it being Emmett. He definitely would have come alone. Whoever it was, was heading straight for them. It wouldn't be long down before they could actually see who it was, friend or foe.

"…oh you've got to be fucking kidding me…" Rosalie grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Is that-?" Bella started, but was unable to finish as the form damn near slammed into her, wrapping her into an embrace.

"Bella!" Mike exclaimed, twirling her around.

(A/N: Ereh? Confused much? For those who don't remember, I said this would be in the same world as my previous story, "Mike's Chance". Read it to find out the specifics but basically if you don't want to read it, at the end of that story, time was restarted and Mike went stag to Bella's wedding and ended up hooking up with Tanya, who turned him. On with the story!)

"Mike! Put me down!" Bella choked out, though to be truthful she was thankful for the distraction.

"Sorry." Mike apologized. "Still don't completely know my own strength, ya know? How've you been?"

"I've been better." Bella's face soured, before something hit her. "Wait…how'd you find us?"

Mike put some effort into calming down before he replied. "Well, we went by the house and they said you guys kinda dropped a…bomb on them and left to give it some time to sink in."

"…yeah…" Bella muttered. "Did they happen to tell you what the bomb was?"

"Not really, but-"

"Wait a minute…" Rosalie interrupted. "You never answered the question."

Mike thought about it. "Oh, right. I didn't, did I? Apparently I'm a tracker." He said with a shrug.

Both Bella and Rosalie traded glances.

"Nowhere near Demetri level or anything, but I'm pretty decent. Guess all those years working in that outfitters store really paid off." Mike answered, flashing a grin.

It was then that Bella noticed Mike's companion. "Hi Tanya."

"Hello Bella." Tanya stated. "I find it only polite to apologize beforehand."

"Apologize? For what?" Bella asked.

A loud crack rang throughout the area that most people would have thought was thunderclap as Bella landed on the floor from the force of Tanya's punch. Rosalie immediately went to crouch and was about to pounce on Tanya but Bella was already back up and held her back.

"Rosalie, stop." Bella said calmly with a sigh, as she turned back to Tanya. "You know about Edward?"

Tanya nodded. "He's one of the most genuinely nice people I know. He didn't deserve that." The look on Mike's face showed that he was clearly clueless about the whole situation. Chances are it was Tanya's idea to visit the Cullens in the first place.

"I agree with you wholeheartedly. I only did it because it wouldn't be fair to him if I'd have stayed with him. Are we okay now?" Bella asked, putting out her hand.

Tanya paused, looking at Bella's outstretched hand. It looked like she wasn't going to take it but she put out her hand as well but before the two hands could connect Rosalie was standing between them. "Rose, please." Bella pleaded.

"Let me make myself clear, Tanya. I don't care about your reasoning, and despite what you might think about me, Edward's a brother to me and I will always love him as such. But I swear if you ever lay so much as a finger on Bella again I will end you." Rosalie threatened.

"Rosalie, I-"

"I. Will. End. You." Rosalie practically roared. "Are we clear?"

Tanya nodded with an understanding look. "Crystal." After all, if anyone had done that to Mike she'd have had the same reaction, but she needed to get that out and Bella let her. Not to mention, she was right. If Bella was no longer in love with Edward, continuing to be with him would have just been cruel.

"Good." Rosalie stated, letting the two shake hands.

"So…" Tanya started. "Couldn't help noticing the eyes…"

"Um…about that…" Bella trailed off.

"Emmett! Thank God!" Mike exclaimed, ecstatic to not be the only guy between all of the vampire-equivalent-to-estrogen fueled drama.

Needless to say Emmett was more than a little confused by the two new additions. "Um…what did I miss exactly?"

"Nothing!" Bella, Rosalie, and Tanya said in unison.

Emmett gave Mike a look, and the look he got in return let him know not to press it any further.

"What?" Mike asked, noticing Bella was giving him a look.

"Mike, you said you were a decent tracker, right?" She asked.

"Yeah…as long as I have their scent…" Mike replied, skeptically.

Bella grinned. "Great. Could you find someone for me?"

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, a certain vampire's eyes shot wide. "Dammit, Mike!" Alice exclaimed.


	9. Truth or Dare

(A/N: And here it is! A new chapter! I know, I know, it's been way longer than I said it was going to be. In my defence, I really was trying hard to complete this chapter but I've been really busy with other stuff. It also didn't help that my wife's not the biggest fan of this story so she keeps convincing me to work on my other writing projects. Yes, believe it or not, I write more than Twilight fanfiction in my free time. But yeah, it's fairly late but I still had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope it shows. Won't make any guarantees but I'm hoping the next chapter won't take a month for me to put out next time lol. Let me know what you think.)

Tracking Alice wasn't turning out to be as easy as it seemed. For one thing, wherever Alice was, it was somehow in an open, sunny area. The only way they were able to even travel there was during night time. This unfortunately gave them a lot of alone time together...which meant that eventually the quintet was going to have to talk.

"Okay...elephant in the room here, so...do you...have 2 girlfriends or what?" Mike asked Emmett. He couldn't deny that the specifics were driving him crazy with them making a point of not talking about it.

Emmett chuckled. "I have a wife...who has a girlfriend."

Mike nodded. "Oh okay."

"Who I get to fuck sometimes." Emmett added.

"Dude!" Mike exclaimed.

"Emmett!" Bella growled.

"What? That's what he was fishing for, I just gave him the fish." Emmett defended.

"It was none of his business, Emmett." Rosalie chimed in.

"So what you're saying is that if the situations were reversed, you wouldn't have asked the same question?"

Rosalie paused. "That's beside the point."

Tanya chuckled. "Not from where I'm sitting."

"Nobody asked you." Rosalie growled.

"Okay, how about this? It's obvious we have a lot of questions for each other, so how about we just get them all out the way?" Bella suggested. After which, there was an ironic silence all around.

"So..." Tanya started.

"Don't." Rosalie gave Tanya a threatening look.

"What? It was Bella's idea. I just want to ask one question."

Mike gave Tanya a wary look and then turned to Rosalie, who let out a sigh, which she could only construe as a 'go ahead'. "Okay, Bella..."

"Pass." Rosalie immediately stated.

"Wait, hear me out. So, Bella, when you first had sex with Edward-"

"Pass." Mike interrupted.

"Oh come on, I've only said half the question. Okay, so when you first had sex with Edward on your Honeymoon, you were all bruised up and stuff, right?"

"Pass." Bella replied, with a mute expression.

Tanya decided to continue with the question, regardless. "Why weren't you on top?"

Everyone, including Emmett, who was the only one who actually wanted to hear the question to completion, thought about it, then looked towards Bella. Bella knew if she still could, she'd be blushing beet red right now. "Why wasn't I-?"

"He was obviously the more durable of the two of you. Sure, since it was his first time and all, you would have still gotten hurt, but you wouldn't have gotten hurt nearly as badly if you'd been on top."

"Well, we can't all be human fucking savants, can we?" Rosalie defended.

Tanya chuckled. "That's not being a savant that's just common-"

"It honestly...didn't occur to me...or...either of us...I don't know..." Bella murmured.

Rosalie decided to change the subject. "So why do you, or should I say, did you enjoy sleeping with humans so much?"

Tanya blanked shortly and then chuckled. "Well...a couple of reasons really. For one, humans are just so warm. It makes the sex just awesome, and then there's the fact that they're not as accustomed to how we look, it makes you feel like a goddess."

"I still look at you like that, though it makes me wonder...do you wish you hadn't turned me then?" Mike asked, with a coy smirk.

Tanya rolled her eyes. "God, no. For every reason I liked human men, the lack of a refractory period was definitely not one of them." Tanya then smiled as she touched Mike's cheek. "Not to mention you mean more to me than any fling ever could."

"Awww." Emmett teased.

"I'd say you were just jealous." Mike started. "But given the situation..." He let his sentence trail off as he looked at Bella and Rosalie.

"Anyway..." Bella tried to change the subject. "Mike, what do you miss most about being human?"

"Sleeping." Tanya answered.

Mike chuckled. "She's right. I loved sleeping. I still do it from time to time actually."

This caught the Cullens by surprise. "Wait...you sleep? How do you do that?" Bella asked.

Mike shrugged. "Well...I don't sleep technically. I just lay down for a few hours with my eyes closed and daydream for awhile."

"It's weird." Tanya chimed in.

"It's fun. And oddly soothing...when I'm allowed to do it, anyway." Mike muttered.

Tanya snickered. "I get all bored when it's just the two of us. I do make sure you...enjoy my distractions..." She grinned, thinking about it.

Mike grinned, "Okay...I'll admit I don't completely mind that sometimes..."

"Have you guys been up to anything interesting that doesn't involve sex?" Bella asked.

"Hey!" Mike protested. "Didn't you already ask a question?"

"That's technically a question for the both of you. At least none of her questions are embarrassing." Rosalie pointed out, with a grin.

Tanya narrowed her eyes but decided not to argue it. "Hm...something that doesn't involve sex...Oh! We ran across a werewolf when we were in Siberia."

"Siberia?" Bella questioned before remembering the area's significance. "Wait...do you mean-"

"One of the Children of the Moon." Tanya said, with a nod. "Though our resident genius here thought he was one of your shapeshifting werewolves."

"In Siberia? You do realize that those particular mutts almost never leave the reservation." Rosalie pointed out, noting Bella's glare. "Sorry. I take back my use of 'mutt'." Rosalie said with a coy smile.

"It was an easy mistake to make." Mike defended. "It was a reddish giant wolf, it looked like Jacob."

"Dude, you're a vampire. Shouldn't you have been able to tell?" Emmett asked, chuckling to himself.

"Hey, when I met Jacob after being turned, I hadn't gotten ahold of my sense of smell yet. He smelled like the whole pack. And that wolf smelled like a whole pack. Yeah, it was slightly different but the smell was similar enough..."

Tanya gave Mike a placating smile. "What about the fact that it was significantly bigger than the other wolves?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, cuz Jacob isn't prone to random growth spurts." This got a few chuckles from the other vampires.

"Okay okay, I suppose given the circumstances, it was slightly understandable that you confused it." Tanya admitted.

"Thank you."

"It was still stupid though." Tanya replied with a wink, to which Mike replied by playfully sticking out his tongue. "Anyway, Mike here, goes up to the damn wolf going, 'Hey Jacob', forgetting that in the off chance that it was Jacob, they weren't friends, and that was before I turned him. So of course as soon as the werewolf sees him, he charges and would have been one dead vampire if I hadn't saved his adorable ass."

"You were able to take on a werewolf by yourself?" Emmett asked, curiously.

"Not...exactly. After all, those things were able to take on the Volturi...and I'm not the Volturi." Tanya continued.

"That's for sure." Rosalie stated, rolling her eyes.

Tanya gave Rosalie a short look but kept going. "Anyway, I was doing alright, but despite their size those things are really fast, it got me with a couple of hits and before I knew it, it was on top of me. I thought I was a goner until Mike practically tackled it off me. He was fighting it like a madman."

Mike looked like he'd be blushing if he had any blood circulating. "It hit you...hard...and you stopped moving. I haven't quite gotten the hang of the 'As long as you're still solid then you're alive' vampire rule yet..."

"That's really awkward to get used to, isn't it?" Bella asked.

"I know, right?" Mike agreed. "But yeah, I was seeing red at that point so I just let it have it."

Tanya nodded. "And when I was able to join in again we were finally able to take it out. It still wasn't easy though. I'm thinking next time, we just run."

Mike chuckled. "I'm with you there." He said, shaking it off. "I'd say that was the most interesting thing though, well since that whole thing with the Volturi anyway."

Tanya quickly gave Mike a look. It seemed to be almost pre-emptive. "I wasn't going to say anything." Mike defended.

Needless to say this caught Emmett's attention. "And just what weren't you going to say?"

"Well..." Mike started, which was followed by a sigh from Tanya but nothing else. "It wasn't just me, was it? Who thought that it was a bit lame that all that preparation and everything for that huge fight with the Volturi was ended with just...talking it all out?"

There was a silence between everyone as Tanya merely pinched the bridge of her nose. "You can't be that stupid..." Rosalie growled. "You are aware that even if we won, most of us would have died if that fight would have actually happened."

"Hey I didn't say I wasn't glad it turned out that way. I'm simply saying I was expecting a huge brawl and there was all this build up and then...nada." Mike defended. "I can't be the only one who was a little let down."

"I totally get ya, man. Was expecting a big throw down myself. But eh...what can you do? With Bella there's always going to be a big fight going on eventually." Emmett said with a shrug.

"I haven't attracted any trouble in ages!" Bella hissed. Emmett merely gave her a look while Rosalie looked innocent. "Oh...right...that whole thing with Edward...nevermind..."

Rosalie tried to change the subject "What is it with you guys and actually wanting a big fight?"

"It's a guy thing. They always want to show whose the biggest. Oh, I meant best...did I say biggest?" Tanya teased.

Mike got an unusually thoughtful expression. "Don't." Tanya stated, giving him a stern expression. "I know that look. Don't ask whatever you're about to ask." There was a slight smirk on Mike's face but he remained silent.

"Oh come on, it's all going to bug us if you don't let him ask it." Emmett pointed out.

"I personally think I'll survive." Rosalie stated, dryly.

Apparently, one person condoning the question was enough to have it asked, though Bella, it's intended target as it were, didn't give an opinion. "Okay, I'm a guy, if the girl's hot enough I genuinely don't mind her totally freezing, but Bella, you're a girl, right? Wouldn't having sex with Edward be like...shoving a popsicle up there? Or you know, the thingie that you put in your thingie when you do the thingie."

"A speculum." Emmett answered. It took Emmett a bit to realize everyone was staring at him. "What? It's called a speculum."

"Yeah, but...how do you know...you know what...nevermind..." Bella grumbled, unfortunately turning attention to herself. Once again, the electric charge that was associated with the lack of blood that would be rushing to her cheeks, filled her face. "Well...he was really cold, but...we were in a really hot island...and...stuff..." Bella's voice trailed off.

Mike nodded, "Oh, I get it, so it was refreshing. Like that Sierra Mist commercial. The one where the guy was all hot and sweaty and he put on those boxers that were in the freezer."

Emmett let out a loud laugh. "Ha! I love that one!"

"Exactly! Sounds like the same thing. Just instead of boxers it's a penis and Bella's vagina." Mike replied.

"Okay...new rule. No more questions that involve my vagina or anything going into it." Bella said with a sigh.

"But...you know...technically your vagina is part of you so any question that involves you at all involves your vagina." Emmett stated, to a very harsh glare from both Bella and Rosalie. "Err...I mean, I'm shutting up now."

"The questions can involve me. But nothing below my waist." Bella specified.

Mike seemed to think about it and Tanya groaned as if knowing what was coming. "When I was human, Tanya purposely wouldn't let me go down on her because she thought it'd be awkward. Did you ever go down on Edward? Cuz I'm picturing a tongue stuck on a frozen pole kind of a deal."

There was once again a pause. "New rule." Bella said through gritted teeth. "No questions involving a penis entering any orifice of mine."

Tanya, Mike and Emmett all traded a look at the word 'orifice' and Bella pinched her nose as she could see Mike and Emmett trying to figure out a loophole to ask the question they wanted to ask. "Please...please just leave it alone and don't ask me that...I'm begging you."

"I think that's a yes." Mike said with a smirk.

"It's not a fucking y-...!" Bella stopped herself mid-yell. "No more questions about my sex life. Current or past. Period."

"Agreed."

"Thank you, Alice!" Bella exclaimed.

"Don't mention it." Alice replied, with a grin.

"You have no idea how glad I am to know that not everyone here is a total p-..." Bella blinked as she looked to her left to see Alice sitting there like she'd been there the whole time. "ALICE!"

"Hi." Alice replied, smiling even more. Before Alice could say anything Bella practically pounced on her with a hug attack. Alice merely chuckled. "You know, Bella. This is the reason people talk about us."

"How did you get here? How? How long have you been here?" There were way more questions Bella wanted to ask, but those were currently the most prominent in her mind.

"I just got here. I used the underground tunnels. The only way to really travel in this area." Alice replied.

"Hey, get off my girlfriend, you hussy." Rosalie teased, with a grin. To be honest, she'd missed Alice as well. Not that she'd cop to it.

"First of all. Your girlfriend's technically on me. And second of all, call me a hussy again and I'll tell you all the naughty things that Tanya is planning to do to Mike in the very near future when they're alone due to all that vagina talk." Alice couldn't help but chuckle at the genuine blend of fear and disgust as Rosalie looked back to see the look that Tanya was giving to Mike.

It wasn't until then that Bella realized she actually was, in a sense, pinning Alice to the floor. In a flash, she was up and helping up Alice. "Welcome back Alice." Emmett voice, with a smile of his own.

"Good to be back, Em." Alice replied.

"Am I the only one curious as to how she actually was able to sneak up on us like that?" Mike asked, sceptically. Sure, he was only a beginning tracker, but even if Alice used underground tunnels that they didn't know about, he should have smelled her getting closer and definitely heard her when she entered the room.

Alice shrugged, but did so with a subtly devious smile. "It wasn't my fault you were all so entranced in your conversation."

"We were, weren't we?" Tanya stated, now thinking about it. "Why did we find Bella's vagina so interesting?"

Bella let out a long sigh as she held her tongue. She soon found herself distracted by a very familiar smell. And the sound to follow. "That was my doing actually. Just made you get really into whatever you were talking about at that moment. Just in case anyone was curious if I was here too." Jasper said, smirking as he leaned against the door.


	10. Secrets Revealed

(A/N: I know, I know, according to my stats it's been like...a year or something since I last posted a chapter in this story. I could give excuses but I'll just shorten it to life was busy and leave it at that. If its any consolation, once I have a story in my head, it might take awhile sometimes but I have to get it out or it'll just stay in my head so...bear with me, I will finish it and I'll try to do chapters more often. Anywho, you know the drill. Feel free to review.)

"Jasper!" Bella held back her enthusiasm to keep from hugging him. He wasn't much of a hugger, and her happiness at seeing him was usually enough for the empath.

"Of course we're glad to see you too, Jazz. Alice is just more awesome." Rosalie teased. Jasper merely smirked at the joke.

"We've been looking for you." Bella stated, her expression getting a little more serious.

"Yeah, I know." Alice said, with a sigh.

"Were you...avoiding us on purpose?" Bella finally asked.

"Don't you think it was a very odd coincidence that me and Jazz left on our honeymoon a few weeks before things hit the fan with you three?" Alice asked, with a slight smirk.

"You...left because of...?" Bella started.

"As soon as I got the first glimpse of what was going to happen with you and Rosalie, I knew I had to get out of there before Edward caught me thinking of it. You guys...needed to deal with it on your own. I didn't think it would be fair for him to find out about it from my head."

Bella forced a smile. "I...appreciate that." In truth, as she thought about it, it would have made a very awkward situation, so much worse if Edward had found out about them before they even knew.

"Things have been going good with you three, I take it?" Alice asked, smirking. "You seem pretty happy."

"You'd know." Emmett replied, smiling.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I try not to delve too much into your personal matters." She then raised an eyebrow. "Couldn't help but to see the occasional...slip up though."

An electric shock went through Bella's cheeks. "Heh...you...saw that, huh?"

"It happens to all of us, Bella. Well...almost all of us. It's happened to me, and I even saw it before it happened. Can you imagine how frustrating that was? I was sure if I knew it was going to happen, I'd be able to control myself. You have to remember, we're defying our true natures. It's only natural that we're not always able to do it successfully."

Bella sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Doesn't make it any easier though."

Alice grinned. "If it was easy, everyone would do it."

Bella smiled back. "So...um, the reason I was trying to find you was because I wanted to ask you something."

"There shouldn't be any problems as far as I can tell. Emmett was really good at getting rid of the body. When it is found, it'll look like an accident so you shouldn't have to worry about anything and more importantly to you, we won't have to move." Alice replied.

Bella perked up immediately. "Really?" That was something that had been nagging her at the back of her mind. To be honest, it hadn't even triggered that she could ask Alice about that. At least that was something to look forward to.

"I can't see the wolves obviously, but you've been able to duck them so far. Your eyes will be back to normal in 2 wee-"

"Oh, for fuck's sake! She's being herded like fucking cattle!" Tanya exclaimed.

"W-what?" Bella asked, obviously confused.

"What, indeed. Alice keeps setting them up and you're all, 'Oo, piece of candy. Oo, piece of candy. Oo, piece of candy.' It's just getting irritating now!" Tanya continued to rant.

"Tanya! Be nice." Mike growled. It was the first time that they'd really seen him assert himself. It was slightly surreal though, because whatever had upset Tanya, Emmett and Jasper had apparently already figured out because they were trying to hide their snickers.

Tanya sighed, obviously trying to compose herself. "Okay, I'll be nice." She said, obviously forcing a smile and speaking through her gritted teeth. "Alice can see the future. She knows full well the question you want to ask and she keeps guiding you away from it with other things you find interesting. If the situation was different this would be funny but to be honest, it's pissing me off and I'll ask myself if you don't get with the fucking program."

Everyone went silent, giving Tanya looks of either confusion or annoyance, in Rosalie's case a mixture of the two. "Tanya...I've been trying to ignore it, but...are you sure you're...over Edward?" Mike asked.

Tanya seemed to blank for a fraction of a second before recovering herself. Taking a deep breath, she spoke, much more calmly. "Yes, I am. I guarantee you that's not the problem. The problem is her." Tanya flashed a look at Alice. "I repeat, she can see the future. And I'm sure given Bella's attraction to trouble, it's safe to assume that Alice is usually keeping an future eye on her. As soon as Bella wanted to find Alice, and especially after she came across us, Alice must have known we were looking for her and what we wanted to ask her. If Edward was fine, then she would have called you so that you wouldn't worry. Instead it was a bit of a hassle trying to find her. She was avoiding us. She even admitted it. Edward's a close friend and he seems to be either dead or worse. Forgive me for wanting the fucking bandaid pulled off quickly."

"...Oh..." Was all Mike was able to say. Sure, she could have been more subtle, but...that made a lot of sense. He obviously wasn't the only one who thought so as everyone else was looking at Alice, who looked rather exasperated.

"Edward is not dead, nor is he worse. In fact, he's quite content." Alice responded.

Bella's eyes narrowed. "I know that...both you and Edward seemed to think that the best way to protect me is to lie to me...but that's gotten old. Very...very...old."

Alice sighed again. "I'm not lying Bella. Edward really is happy. Just...not in a way you're going to be happy with. He's joined the Volturi."

This obviously caught everyone's attention. "He...he wouldn't do that." Bella denied, shaking her head. "No matter how mad he might have been, he wouldn't have gone to them."

"That's exactly what he did, Bella. It was initially to get Chelsea to break his connection."

"I thought it didn't work like that. Her power didn't work on connections that strong." Tanya asked, curiously.

Alice nodded. "Normally, but...Bella and Edward's connection isn't...wasn't...strong anymore. It was difficult but she was able to break it, though what he hadn't planned for was for that she'd be able to make a new one to the Volturi. Because of the gap left from the previous connection, it's...comparable the one he previously had with Bella."

Bella seemed to have a thoughtful expression but to everyone's surprise, she shrugged. "He's safe though, right?"

"Of course, Bella. He's a member of the Volturi. Its hard to be safer than that." Alice answered.

"Good. Then he'll be fine until we go up to Volterra and drag his ass back. No harm, no foul." Bella stated, smirking.

"Bella..." Tanya started. "There's brave...there's reckless...there's suicidal...and then there's just dumb."

"How?" Bella protested. "It's not the first time we've gone against the Volturi."

"No...it's not the first time we've gone against the Volturi, but it's a completely different situation. You have to understand, Aro's wanted Edward for over a century. There's no way that he's going to give him up. This isn't having the Volturi meet us on our own terms, with the purpose of talking out a misunderstanding. This isn't even like going into Volterra to stop Edward from provoking them into killing him. You're talking about going into Volterra and taking one of Aro's most prized members. You might as well try to take away Jane. It's like Tanya said. Suicide." Alice agreed.

"Actually, I said it was dumb."

Bella glared at Tanya. "So, what? We're supposed to just leave him there? If we get everyone together again, they'll-"

"No, Bella. I'm not just saying this to be a bitch, but they won't. Edward joined the Volturi himself. They're not holding him prisoner. So even if we're able to get to him, which is highly unlikely on its own, on the off chance we're able to get through to Edward, there aren't any witnesses to curb the Volturi's actions this time. If Aro thought for a moment that we were actually getting through to him, we'd be dead. That's...you're just not going to get everyone to agree to that. I love Edward as much as anyone and I can guarantee you the rest of the Delani clan wouldn't."

"Fine! I'll go there by myself if I have to." Bella growled.

"No Bella. We'd go with you...because we love you...and we'd all die." Alice said, with a sigh, catching Bella's attention with her serious tone. "I've...looked at it every way I could think of, Bella. Edward's not going willingly and Aro's not giving him up. That's a combination that equates to our death if we go."

"But..." Bella was trying to find some kind of defense, but now all she could see were the Cullens dead because she couldn't leave well enough alone.

"Bella?" Jasper spoke up. "Do you remember what you used to tell me, when you were bragging about Alice? About what you told Edward when he was so sure he wouldn't turn you into a vampire even though Alice saw it. Do you remember the exact phrase?"

Bella's face fell. "That's a low blow, you know." She then let out a long sigh. "I said, 'I wouldn't be against Alice."

"Well...did you really mean that? Or should you have rephrased it, 'I wouldn't bet against Alice...as long as I agree with her.' Edward's our brother, and no offense but we've known him longer than you. Do you really think Alice would have given up on him if there were any other way?" Jasper asked.

Bella's face faltered further as she turned to Alice. "There's really nothing we can do?"

Alice shook her head. "Nothing that I can see." Finally the plans that Bella had been concocting faded. She finally let go. "I know it was hard, Bella, but...thank you."

"You said he was happy?"

A small smile formed on Alice's face. "Yes. Not the way we'd like, but...yeah he's happy."

"I suppose that'll have to be enough then."

Alice's face turned serious again. "I kind of wanted to wait until I knew you weren't going to try to go yourself, first, but...um..." Alice made a motion with her head. When Bella looked to see what Alice was trying to signal her to, she saw Jasper making a similar head motion. That was when she realized Rosalie wasn't among them anymore. That was all the motivation she needed as she dashed off. Bella was by no means a tracker, but Rosalie wasn't that far away, and she knew her smell well.

"Rose?" Bella asked, seeing Rosalie sitting on a rock, hugging her knees. "Rose, why'd you-?"

"You know full well, why! Don't play stupid with me. You're smarter than you let everyone believe. You're just stupidly optimistic." Rosalie grumbled.

Bella slightly winced. Rosalie's tone was...well...'old Rosalie'. Bitchy Rosalie. The 'I want to throttle your pretty little neck' Rosalie. "Well...I'm not going there. None of us are. You...know I'd do the same for you, right?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, that totally makes everything better. Every girl loves to be an afterthought."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Is this really because I wanted to go to bring Edward back?" Bella asked, slightly dumbfounded by Rosalie's confrontational attitude.

"You want him back?" Rosalie grumbled.

"Of course I-..." Bella stopped once she got Rosalie's meaning with the question. "Rose, you can't be serious. I don't want him back like that. You should know that. I'm with you. I love you."

Rosalie unleashed a very dry laughter. "Yeah, I'm just being silly aren't I? It's not like Edward was practically the very meaning of your existence or anything."

Bella glared. Rosalie's attitude was starting wear on her. "Yeah, well if you hadn't been such a bitch and been the real you, I'd have fallen for you sooner."

Rosalie got off of the rock, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh, so this is all my fault."

"You're the one being all confrontational!"

"I can't help it, Bella! I can't..." Rosalie seemed to be shaking with frustration now. "I'm not used to feeling this way!" Her shoulder's suddenly drooped as she seemed to lose her resolve. "I told you...it's like my heart's enlarged to accept both you and Em into it. If you left me...I...I don't think I could take it, Bella. I'm scared...I'm so fucking scared that these past few months will turn out to be a fling the next time you look into Edward's eyes. I...I'm so scared I'm going to lose you. I can't take it..."

"You silly girl." Bella said, wrapping her arms around Rosalie. "I don't know how much more I can do to prove to you how much you mean to me, Rose. Edward might have had me first, and I may share my body with Emmett..." Bella and Rose couldn't help but to smirk as they heard Emmett's 'Heh heh' in the distance. "...but you, and only you, have my heart. And you and only you have my soul. I love you with all of my being. So you're stuck with me whether you like it or not, which is too bad for you because I have it on good authority that I'm a pain in the ass."

Rosalie chuckled, returning the embrace. "You got that right. You're irritating as Hell."

Bella smirked back. "Now whose the one whose 'blatantly the girl', hm?"

"Oh fuck you!"

Bella chuckled, as she slowly kissed Rosalie's neck. "Do I really have to prove what you mean to me?"

Rosalie let out a moan. "Well, I wouldn't say no to the idea..."

"It might take a while. You mean a lot after all." Bella purred, taking advantage of the fact that Rosalie had thrown her head back, to kiss the front of her neck.

"Ooooh, go ahead...mmmm...take your time..." Rosalie gasped.

'Damn, when did Bella become such a pimp?'

'Shush Mike, you're ruining the moment...'

Bella and Rosalie stopped once they heard the voices, and both chuckled at each other. One of the drawbacks of hanging around vampires was their keen senses of hearing. "Maybe we should...finish this conversation later." Bella suggested.

Rosalie smiled. "Agreed. Mike's right though, since when have you been so...?" She looked up, thinking for the right word.

"Assertive?" Bella suggested.

"I was thinking 'sexy' actually, I suppose either works though." Rosalie replied, with a wink.

Bella smirked back. "It's just what you bring out of me." The two vampires walked hand in hand to join the others. "Hey guys, look who I found."

"What? She was gone?" Emmett teased, causing everyone to laugh.

"Smart ass." Rosalie grumbled, playfully.

"I'd just like to...thank everyone. Whether you tried to trick me or you punched me in the face, you still helped and I really appreciate it. That said...I really want to go home."

"I'd second that." Alice said, smiling widely. "I missed you guys." Alice wrapped her arms around Rosalie, who looked none too pleased at the sudden display of affection, once again causing a chorus of laughter. Everything had been so hectic, it seemed that everyone was more than embracing the atmosphere now that it all seemed to be over.

"We'll leave you guys to it then. I'm sure Tanya's really sorry about that face punching thing." Mike gave Tanya a look.

Tanya sighed. "Yeah, fine. I guess that was a...overreaction on my part."

"Just remember what I said." Rosalie threatened, which didn't come across as quite as threatening as it would have as Alice was still clinging to her, regardless of her attempts at shaking the little pixie off.

Bella simply smiled, looking at Rosalie trying to get Alice to let go of her, while Emmett and Jasper were snickering, and Mike and Tanya seemed to be already planning what they were going to do once they left. In a way Bella already felt like she was home, she just had to go to the actual house.

(A/N: Next chapter, the sex scene most of you've most likely been waiting for, plus...more Jasper!)


End file.
